


Twilight

by Beatlemania99



Category: Queen (Band), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Betrayal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatlemania99/pseuds/Beatlemania99
Summary: Bree Tanner, Bella's newly adopted sister, is a newborn vampire, turned by Victoria, they get to Bella with Alice. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett, they save Bella and hearing about Edward's betrayal, they move to London.





	Twilight

My eyes snapped open when my heart gave it's last beat, I sat up, everything was in High definition, my eyes scanned my surroundings, my eyes landed on a redheaded vampire, it was the redhead who gatecrashed our baseball game, she held her hands up in a surrender position, “Bree, do you remember your human life?” she asked, my memories flashed through my mind, I nodded, “I was attacked by Laraunt” I said, “i found you on the brink of death, I had no choice but to turn you, you lost a lot of blood” Victoria said, I remember Laraunt introducing her at the game.

“Where’s Bella?” I asked, Bella was my adoptive sister, and she was clumsy as hell, “James tricked her into going to the ballet Studio where she attended lessons as a child” Victoria said, I nodded, “Alice saw what happened to you and knew that you had to be turned, so she sent some clean clothes, and a blood bag with mountain lion blood in it” Vicki said, I nodded, “give me the animal blood first” I said, I could feel the burn in my throat, and it was unbearable, “the burn will get easier to deal with in time” Vicki said throwing the blood bag to me.

I drank the blood, it sedated the unbearable burn in my throat, I got changed into the clothes that Alice sent for me, which was my Queen shirt and my favourite pair of skinny jeans which were red, I put my red Vans on and brushed my hair.

“Ok, let's go and save my sister” I said, we ran to meet up with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, I gave them brief hugs, I closed my eyes and breathed in deep, trying to pick up my sister's scent, my eyes snapped, “i can smell my sister, she's bleeding” I said, I led the five of them to the ballet Studio, relying on Bella's scent alone, I barged in, James, the blonde haired tracker, was inches from biting my sister, I let out a feral roar, which distracted him, I charged towards him and pinned him against the farthest wall well away from my sister, “It’s no use trying to fight against a newborn James” I snarled angrily, “Bree, your sister needs you, Jasper and Emmett will handle him” Rose said, I looked into her honey golden eyes and nodded, I let the two boys take him before I ran to my sister.

I knelt down next to Bella, “Bells, can you hear me?” I asked, our eyes met, crimson red to chocolate brown, “Bree?” she asked, “yes, it's me, don't let the eyes fool you, Victoria turned me because I was on the brink of death when she found me” I said, I gave her a quick look over, her leg was broken, I ran my hands over her, and she instantly healed, “Alice help them to destroy James, Rose, get some new clothes for Bella, Vicki, we'll take Bella to the hotel” I said, the three girls nodded.

We made it to the hotel in record speed, Bella was able to walk but was a bit wobbly at first, “What did you tell Charlie?” I asked my sister, “i left a note saying that Alice and Jasper were taking us to Phoenix on a shopping spree, and that we would have told him in person but he was at work” Bella said.

The others returned, Bella had a shower and got changed, Charlie texted me and said that he saw Bella's note and hopes we have a good time in Phoenix, we decided to head back to Forks tomorrow, so Bella could sleep, half way through the night Alice had a vision, “Alice, what is it?” I asked, “Edward, Carlisle and Esme killed Charlie, the the Volturi killed the three of them for breaking several of their rules, including knowingly keeping a vampire's mate hidden” Alice whispered, I looked at Bella who was asleep, looks like we'll have to tell her tomorrow before we set off.

The following morning, Bella woke up, she did her normal routine, I sat her down and told her about Alice's vision, Bella broke down crying, I pulled her into a hug, her heart wrenching sobs could even make an unbeating heart clenched in pain, soon her tears subsided, “what’s the plan?” Bella asked, “well, we'll head back to Forks to handle the funeral arrangements, then we'll think about relocating”  I said.

After some shopping, we got ready to make our way back down to Forks and with Alice behind the wheel, well, I wouldn't exactly trust her behind the wheel, she's a maniac on wheels, we drove to Forks with the windows rolled down.

As we passed the WELCOME TO FORKS sign, we noticed that change in climate so we rolled our windows up, , I didn't have to worry about the treaty, because even though Charlie adopted me, I didn't live in Forks and since Bella was still human, the treaty was still intact.

Alice drove into the familiar Cullen garage, next to Rose's BMW M3 convertible, Emmett drove in as well in his monster jeep, we got out of the car, and walked into the house, it seemed strange without seeing Esme in the kitchen.

Rose handled the funeral arrangements for Charlie, we did invite the Quileute tribe for Bella's sake, I had explained that I was turned in Phoenix, Arizona, therefore I didn't apply to the treaty. We got back into the routine of school, we decided to relocate after the academic year, so we could get the school year out of the way first before relocated.

School passed in it's usual fashion, absolutely boring, thanks to a friend of Jasper's, me and Bella were legally adopted, I became Bree Tanner-Hale and Bella became Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, about halfway through the summer Victoria rejoined us. It was the last week of summer and we decided to have a family meeting, which Bella was included in, “Ok, we need to relocate” Jasper said, “we could go to London, England, the weather is just as unpredictable” Bella said, we nodded, “Bella can you ask Jake and the boys to meet you and Bree at the treaty line?” Alice asked, Bella nodded and went to make the call.

The rest of the family would handle the packing, I left Rose in charge of my things, Bella came back and looked at me “Jake said that they'll meet us there in 20 minutes” Bella said, I nodded, I escorted Bella to the treaty line, and we waited in silence for them, they approached us, “We’ve decided to relocate to London, England, before people notice that we're not aging 


End file.
